The present invention relates to accessories for brassieres, and, more particularly, to a brassiere pad fillable with non-flammable liquid.
Brassiere pads are known in the art which, when inserted into or otherwise incorporated as part of a brassiere, enhance the appearance of a breast. For example, the breasts may appear enlarged, rounder, and/or relatively higher in position on a woman's chest.
To imitate the fluidic aspects of a natural breast, manufacturers of such brassiere pads have used liquids such as water, silicon-gel, and oil to provide similar texture and movement of a natural breast. However, the prior art attempts to attain such enhancements have various disadvantages. For example, water-filled pads may be relatively easy and inexpensive to construct, but such pads may be too liquid in texture and/or appearance. In addition, the fluidic properties of the water cause the pad to produce an embarrassing swishing sound during even normal motion of the woman wearing such a water-filled pad. In addition, for pads fabricated of polyurethane (PU) films and sheets, water can more easily evaporate through the PU film, which may deflate the pad over time and so lose any natural appearance. Accordingly, the effective lifetime of the water-filled pads is limited, and such pads may require refills or replacements.
On the other hand, silicon-gel pads may be too firm and uncomfortable to touch and to wear. The silicon-gel acts more like a solid than a liquid in resisting motion and contact. Accordingly, such pads often do not even remotely reproduce the desired texture of a natural breast.
Other brassiere pads use oils, such as known mineral oils, as the filling, and so the oil-filled pads may fairly accurately reproduce the natural feel of a real breast. However, oils are typically highly flammable, and so present an additional danger in both normal and extreme circumstances. In addition, the dangers may be compounded by the proximity of such oil to fabrics. If such an oil-based brassiere pad is punctured and so allowing the oil to mix and be absorbed by the fabric of the bra as well as any outlying clothing, then the combination of fabric and oil may spread and increase the area over which an ignited portion of the oil can cause harm to the wearer of the bra.
A need exists for a brassiere pad which provides a natural texture and appearance to enhance the breasts.
A need also exists for a brassiere pad which moves as does a natural breast during normal motion of the wearer.
A need also exists for a liquid-filled brassiere pad in which such liquid is non-flammable.